


Hook Up

by Super_Lu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Romance, Short Story, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Lu/pseuds/Super_Lu
Summary: What was supposed to be a one night thing, might have developed into something much more.





	Hook Up

“This is just a one time thing.” Lucy knew she was lying. In fact she was already excited for next time, yet she didn’t want to let on how desperate she was for more. Marcy smiled, knowing the truth but letting her keep that small shred of pride. “Really! Don’t…don’t get used to this okay?!” Marcy grinned wider, rising up from the bed as the sheets flowed off like water from her body. Lucy stared at Marcy's her bare breasts, eyes wide and her face shifting to red. 

“Damn shame.” Marcy said, her hands gliding around Lucy’s body. “Last night was amazing. Never had a girl do what you could last night.” Lucy gasped as Marcy reached her breasts, finger tips slowly circling her nipples. “But it's over when it's over, I guess.” Lucy couldn’t even begin to reply; her voice lost in her throat and replaced with quick and pained pants. She felt her dick getting hard, the silky sheets only adding to the problem. She tried to cross her legs to hide her growing bulge, but it easily slipped passed her thighs and quickly pitched a growing tent. Marcy chuckled at the sight, moving her left hand away from Lucy’s breast and slipping it under the covers. 

“Unless…Well you could always stick around for a bit longer. Maybe get some breakfast with me or," Marcy's hand slithered underneath, passing quickly past Lucy's legs and ever so close to her lap, "we stay inside for a few hours?” Her hand stopped, just inches away from Lucy’s dick. She could feel it hovering there, just out of reach. Lucky moaned, her mind lost in a haze of lust. 

“Please…” Lucy mumbled, her hands clutching the bed like a vice. 

“You sure?” Marcy giggled, nibbling Lucy’s earlobe. Lucy nodded. Marcy chuckled in victory, her hand on her dick in an instant. She gently massaging the shaft and tip, making extra sure to revisit the parts that made Lucy yelp the loudest. She'd have plenty of time to memorize those parts, she thought. Lucy moaned, leaning back into her lovers body, tears in her eyes. 

“…You jerk…” she said, her face betraying the harshness of her words.


End file.
